


Simple emo Jelray oneshot (because hell idk how to put title on this)

by davenravia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boyfriends, Emo, Gay, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenravia/pseuds/davenravia
Summary: two emo dudes with different occupations...





	Simple emo Jelray oneshot (because hell idk how to put title on this)

**Author's Note:**

> * = for Gray/Jellal's thoughts

It’s a 3 months break for everyone but not necessarily everyone. At least for students and teachers. Everyone will enjoy their summer with their family and friends and that’s what Gray thought sitting inside his dorm thinking what he will do next and he ended up working in a coffee shop early 2 weeks of June. The salary is decent and and Gray actually find the comfort 3 weeks in the work. After some talks with lecturer Makarov, he decided to move out from the dorm and rent an apartment nearby the campus after heard the fee getting expensive and his savings running short. About 2-3 days ago, Gray felt the awkwardness while making an order from his customer. He also weirded out about that one customer who keep coming to their coffee shop and the customer is always the blue haired dude with tattoo on his right side face. *Didn’t he feel the pain making tattoo on his face?*

“Simon, who is that dude?”  
“Oh, it’s Jellal Fernandez, the regular customer.”  
“I see, is he that enthusiast about coffee?”  
“He really is and talk to me how much he loved coffee more than anything and do his research.”  
“Wow, a coffee slut.”  
“That’s how he called himself,” said Simon, laughing at Gray’s statement. “But lately, he’s been eyeing on you, Gray. I think he is looking on your ass,” add him, jokingly. Gray nudged on his arm hard. “Hey!"  
“No way dude.”  
“Who knows?”  
Gray stared at his coworker in disbelief. Simon waggle his eyebrows to add Gray’s annoyance than it did. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He have another customer coming up. After finish taking and delievering a crowded of customers early in the morning (it’s very common here in California), he take a glance on the blue haired named Jellal Fernandez. He wear jackets and jeans like any young adult inside the town. His hair is on shoulder length (the hair tip touching on his shoulder) and thick eyelashes on his hazel pair of eyes. *His eyes is pretty*. Not just that, his jawline is sharp it could cut Gray’s finger if he touched on the said person’s face. *Oh my, is that My Chemical Romance t-shirt?* Oh did we forgotten that Gray is a part of the bandom?

Jellal looked up from his phone and they locked their eyes to each other. Raven haired that symbolizes dark which is his favourite color, dark navy blue eyes of his can make Jellal feel the coldness in this summer. They stared each other for a while until Simon interrupt. “Earth to Gray?” Simon waving his hand up and down in front of Gray’s face to broke their glance. Jellal averting his eyes and Gray look at the tall coworker. “We have works to do.” “Okay dude,” replied Gray with thumb sign. He look again at Jellal and both of them smiling to each other. Then:  
“Hi.”  
“OMG WHO THE FUCK---- Oh.”

The keys to the coffee shop dropped when Gray is closing the shop. He was in charge to take care of the shop in that month. Jellal is there, accidentally surprised Gray. “Dude don’t surprise me out of nowhere especially right now”, it was night time. “Sorry… anyway, here’s my number,” Jellal hand in a small piece of paper that contained numbers on it. “O-Oh thanks, and here is my number too,” Gray grabbing Jellal’s arm, pulling his jacket sleeve up and writing the number on his arm.* His hands is warm. Maybe on how much coffee he make*. “T-thanks,” said Jellal, stuttered. Gray chuckled. “So, you’re Jellal Fernandez, right?”  
“Yes, how did you know?”  
“A coworker of mine told me.”  
“Simon.”  
“Yeah.” They laughed. “ Anyway, what’s your name?” Jellal asked.  
“Gray. Gray Fullbuster.”  
“Good name. Is it your real name or it your actual name is Grayson?” joked Jellal and Gray smile, shooking his head. “Nope, just Gray,” he replied. “How about yours? Jellal is kinda unique name.” “My actual name is Gerard but back in few years, a Japanese online pal of mine pronouncing my name and their Rs are not actually perfectly pronounce so I kinda used to ‘Jellal’”, said Jellal, rubbing his nose. “That was brilliant using someone’s accent and their way of talking to form a name,” said Gray, looking at Jellal. Jellal just chuckled. So do they began to walking back together, talking about each other while on their journey. They even message to each other after they got back into their own homes and call that a night and that, they become friends.

Every single day, they met each other in the coffee shop, talking when there isn’t much of customer around. They shared common interest in bands and pretty fanatic of My Chemical Romance.They will talk about how Ohio Is For Lovers hit them hard in the chest and probably whining about My Chem disbandment. Gray make fun of Jellal sometimes as his real name was similar to the lead singer Gerard Way and how should he become one and forming another My Chemical Romance but the lead singer is German-Hispanic descent instead of Italian-Scottish descent. Gray laughed at that and Jellal just rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that gonna be Pierce The Veil 2 instead My Chemical Romance 2?” Now Gray realised the moment Jellal said that and he had the point. Oh boy, they are so emo(they fell apart). Also, as long no one mention or talk about coffee, Gray or any person mentioning it will be safe from Jellal's talk about his first love with coffee. There is a day where Jellal spent hours and hours of talking about coffee and not even Simon could be safe from him.

From time to time, till 2 weeks before Jellal go back to his university in New Jersey (that also Gray make fun of him), he realizing that his feelings towards Gray are undeniable and real since day one and afraid to confess in front of him. What happen if he is straight? What if he is homophobe? He keep wondering how he express his sexuality to his best friend who he apparently have crush with? He is a nervous wreck in the moment and been pacing back and forth. He didn’t want to lose Gray. He didn’t want that.

GerardWayII: Gray, we need to talk  
gRay Toro: We can talk here : )  
GerardWayII: I mean face 2 face  
gRay Toro: 1 condition, if u change my name in ur contact  
GerardWayII: and so do my name in ur contact.what makes u think i’m gonna be that punk-rocker?  
gRay Toro: lol same then what makes u think i’m a guitarist wannabe? i play bass ffs  
GerardWayII: whoa okay then.we meet at the beach then by evening tomorrow  
gRay Toro: alright then ; )

Jellal blushed at that.* Idiot.*  
That evening they meet each other at the beach, Gray looking dashing in the eyes of Jellal although he really looked like that one bastard who just woke up. Jellal’s inside fluttered with butterflies and his heart beating faster than ever. He really wish he throw his heart into the pit of fire so he doesn’t need to feel anymore and become his best friend’s burden. “So what’s up?” Gray interrupted his thoughts. “Uh I’m fine. How about you?” “Fine as well”Gray said, chilling like it was nothing. Jellal moving his leg, kicking the sand.  
“Uh, I like you, Gray.”  
“Like friends?”  
“M-more than friends.”  
Gray widened his eyes. “Are you gay?” Jellal nodded, his eyes shut. Gray looked down to the sand,scratching his non-itch neck. “This is awkward, I---….”  
“I knew it.”  
“What?”  
Jellal left from the place they stood and ran. Tears forming in his eyes and before Gray even say anything, he can’t take it. He knew what will Gray say and it must be painful for him. “Jellal! Wait! I!” Gray stop from chasing him. He felt the guilty of not telling that….

 

*I felt the same thing about you, Jellal.*

 

End of the summer and everyone prepare for school stuff. Jellal packing his clothes inside his luggage and some stuff he need to bring for the next semester. He really needed to forget his feelings towards Gray. He thought it’s useless to have such feelings . He already tried fought his feelings and almost drive him insane. Maybe he will forget it on his study in New Jersey. “Jellal!” Ultear called. His cousin really interrupting him packing his things right now.  
“What?”  
“Someone here want to meet you,”said Ultear.  
“Okay, I’ll be right there in a sec,” replied him and he finished packing and bring the luggage and his backpack downstairs because the taxi could be there any moment now. He wondered who he meet downstairs.  
“Uh hi Jellal,”the person was none other than Gray Fullbuster. No response from Jellal and he just walk through him. Gray grabbed his hands. Jellal turned around, annoyed.  
“Look man, I’m sorry for being---…”  
“I like you too, Jellal.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yes, I like you ever since we friends to each other and my feelings to you wanting to be more than just that,” Jellal speechless. He was frozed and didn’t know where to start to form his words. I’m an idiot. Tears running on his cheeks and Gray wipe the tears away. “I’m so sorry.”  
“No it’s okay. If I tell you my feeling first that day, I will do the same thing,” said Gray, beaming the cutest smile ever and Jellal could blinded by that smile. They laughed to each other thinking their stupidity of their irrational actions when it comes to confession to each other. Jellal believe that it was love and butterfly fluttered feeling explained it. Gray thinks the same.  
“So uh, will you be my Gerard Way?” Gray asked. Jellal nodded.  
“And will you be my Frank Iero?”  
“Yes!” Gray exclaimed and pulled Jellal closer and their lips meet.Jellal bit Gray's lips so he have the access to explore his mouth and Gray allowed him. The kiss makes Gray went absolute high in the sky and self-consciously, his hands wandering under Jellal's shirt. Jellal was a good kisser. A distance faint moaning can be heard from the distance and it comes from a song played from the phone.  
“Ultear!” said Jellal, they broke the kiss. They both embarassed of what they are doing is almost make out phase in the middle of living room and the song just came in makes them embarassed more. The dark purple haired woman smirk.

HONK!

“Oh the taxi arrived, I should get going,”Jellal lift his luggage and going outside, followed by Gray. “So hey, text me when you already arrived,” said Gray, holding Jellal’s hands. “Sure” replied him, to reassure that he will do what Gray said. Jellal hugging Gray and he accept the hug.

“see you next holiday, hun.”  
“you too, Jelly."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bl book so---- *laughs*  
> It’s a month prior project but I never make it here before due to my tight schedule and this is my last touch to the Fairy Tail fandom and as you can see, I’m just getting emo and I’ve been in the ft fandom for 7 years now. So this will be my second(first on wattpad) and last fairy tail fanfic for me. Hope you enjoy it! : )
> 
> p.s: actual one-shot is more than 2000 words but i scrapped up like 5/6 parts of the story so yeah... i just destroyed one-month project just because it's so depressed i've got myself crying while typing it and the actual is super long it can divided into two parts but eh.. i better write something funny and cliche yet little spice of difference. Glad i didn't continue write the rest part because it ruining my sanity.
> 
> p.s.s: before I go, Jellal is very submissive lmao


End file.
